Sheep's Skin
by Nightshift Daybreak
Summary: Hisoka's tired of Tsuzuki trying to protect him like some little kid. It's about time he looked his age. Maybe Watari can help with that. Sucky Summary. Yaoi. Tsuzuki-uke.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I was looking at a lot of YnM fics and saw the anime again. But what I noticed was that all the fics and comments were rooting on Hisoka being uke. The intersting part of YnM is that Hisoka has an uke body and seme personality while Tsuzuki has a seme body and uke personality. I want Tsuzuki-uke and I'm not willing to turn into anything but a TsuHiso fan to get it. This is one of the primary reasons I made this fic. no flaming. Warning: Yaoi and Tsu-uke. Hope you like it!

~NsDb

* * *

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, like they were every season. A symbol of eternal beauty in a place mainly concerned with death. The wind blew gently scattering the petals around them. It was amazing that something so beautiful could exist within a few miles of the Ministry of Hades.

But what was even more amazing, thought Kurosaki Hisoka, was Tsuzuki. They had been partners for two years now, but lovers for a much shorter time. They were taking their newfound relationship painfully slow. Mostly at the insistence of Tsuzuki. Whenever Hisoka tried to be intimate with him physically, Tsuzuki rejected his advances, not giving much in the way of explanation. They had been together for a whole three months, and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Not that Hisoka hadn't tried.

Tsuzuki all covered in cherry blossoms eyes sparkling in the light of the autumn moon, graced him with one of his more genuine smiles. "Nee, Hisoka, isn't it beautiful out here?" He looked on at the sakura petals with puerile wonder. Hisoka didn't bother to answer, but leaned in to touch Tsuzuki's lips with his own. Only to be denied.

"What's wrong Tsuzuki?" Hisoka questioned his older lover. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I-I do Hisoka, it's just-"

"Just what?" Hisoka cut him off in harsh clipped tones, feeling only slightly guilty as Tsuzuki's usually happy face turned to surprise. Tsuzuki looked visibly flustered, fishing for a response that would placate his younger lover. But Hisoka didn't want to be comforted or placated, he wanted the truth. Now.

"N-nothing, Hisoka. I'm sorry." Tsuzuki seemed to think dropping it was the best course of action, as if Hisoka would forget or let it go. And the last of Hisoka's patience burned into nothingness.

"No! Why won't you touch me or let me touch you? You're always so guarded and I can never FEEL you! Don't you trust me? Are you cheating on me? Am I too young for you?" He was almost shouting now. Every insecurity that he'd felt briefly after starting his relationship with Tsuzuki was coming into light.

"No!" Tsuzuki looked more and more horrified with every question. As if the very accusations had stabbed him in the gut.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tsuzuki." Hisoka said in clipped tones and spun on his heel taking off in the opposite direction. He could hear Tsuzuki calling for him, tears in his voice. There had been so many people who had made Tsuzuki cry and he hated every last one of them. Even himself.

Hisoka walked in the almost darkness for a long time not caring where his feet took him. When they finally stopped, he looked up and found himself at work. Figures. Not only was he at the Ministry, he was in Watari's office. The place he'd heard his coworkers whispering about, the subject of so many horrifying rumors.

Hisoka looked around at the various vials and equipment that lined the expanse of the lab. It was unusually neat. A quality that was necessary of a scientist, but not one that had seemed to fit Watari's bubbly personality. Everything was in order and labeled, but for one vial.

Coming closer, Hisoka picked up the glass container and squinted to read the label by the moonlight that streamed in through the window. But what seemed to be label was actually a note. It read: _Dear Bon, the effects only last a short time. I haven't perfected it yet. Have fun! _

Weird. Hisoka thought. How was it Watari seemed to know everything? The liquid solution in his hands was purple and an image of Tsuzuki appeared in his mind, reminding him.

And Hisoka drank.

Tsuzuki ran as fast as his feet could take him. He'd gone to his favorite bakery before work that morning for a cupcake to cheer himself up. Though the line was long, Tsuzuki couldn't just go to an amazing bakery filled with the warm smell of baking sugar and leave empty handed. He'd even bought an apology cupcake for Hisoka. And now he was late. Being late wouldn't make Hisoka any happier with him.

Though fast, in his hurry Tsuzuki was anything but graceful, and couldn't avoid every coworker with a hot cup of coffee that strayed in his path. A blur ran through the Ministry of Hades that morning leaving in its wake dozens of coffee stained shirts, shaking fists, and angry faces.

Not really looking where he was going made it inevitable that Tsuzuki was going to run into someone at sometime. But he'd been so close. Only a few yards from his and Hisoka's shared office space he'd run into something solid and was flung to the ground. Though surprised, Tsuzuki wasn't going to let his cupcakes fall to their sugary doom, and caught the bag before it met the floor.

Sighing with relief, Tsuzuki stood and dusted himself off before looking around to meet whatever wall he ran into. That wall was a man. He stood about the same height as Tsuzuki with a slim figure, light hair, and an angular face that frowned. He had to be at least 20 years old. A stranger. Must be new to the department.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsuzuki gave a rushed apology and bowed several times at the waist. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"Just be more careful next time, Tsuzuki." The stranger said in a deeper voice than Tsuzuki would have imagined him to have.

Tsuzuki smiled widely, delighted to have been forgiven. "I will. I don't think we've met though. You're …?" The stranger looked mildly confused for the briefest second and then he simply looked endlessly amused.

"Kurosaki." Kurosaki, huh? Now that Tsuzuki thought about it the more time he spent in this stranger's presence, the more he was reminded of Hisoka.

"Are you a related to Kurosaki Hisoka?" At his question, the stranger's lips quirked in a slight smirk and he stepped closer to Tsuzuki, thoroughly invading his personal space bubble.

"No," he said, leaning in. "I _am _Hisoka." And then he placed his lips on Tsuzuki's.

* * *

Well? If you liked it, tell me so. The review buttons right there. How far should I drag this story? Two chapters? Should I put in a conflict? ~NsDb


	2. Chapter 2

So there's really no way to make you guys forgive me for how long i took to update anything at all this summer. But I have been having a very long unfortunate series of computer trouble which has found me typing this story on my iPad2 that doesn't store files or have flash, and then uploading it from my moms computer. Sooooooo yeah. I'm so sorry. Unexpected hiatus. But it feels like I haven't gotten a chance to really breathe and have absolutely nothing going on. Things pile up, but enough about my stress. On to the stress relief. I'm going to warn you though its kinda rushed and I may or may not end up rewriting it, but I wanted to put at least a little something up.

* * *

**Sheep's Skin Chapter 2**

"Are you related to Kurosaki Hisoka?" At his question, the stranger's lips quirked in a slight smirk and he stepped closer to Tsuzuki, thoroughly invading his personal space bubble.

"No," he said, leaning in. "I am Hisoka." And then he placed his lips on Tsuzuki's.  
Tsuzuki froze, eyes wide, as warm full lips touched his own in a soft caress. The kiss only lasted half a second before he pulled back hard enough to give himself whiplash. The detective stumbled backwards a few feet before catching himself on weak trembling legs. Touching his lips in disbelief, he gazed up incredulously at the stranger who had essentially defiled him; who sort of smirked at him in return.

Tsuzuki felt minute tremors run through him, he could barely breathe. The air felt thick and scarce as a deluge of dizzying thoughts rushed through him. Just like that man, this stranger had…had…

Tsuzuki jumped as the warm fingers that gripped his shoulder reassuringly broke through the exordium of memories Tsuzuki had been so sure he had suppressed. He looked up shakily to find the comforting presence of Tatsumi, who stared through the strange Hisoka-look-alike with stoic clarity.

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun." The Hisoka-look alike looked slightly surprised at Tatsumi's immediate recognition of him.

"How…?"

Tatsumi smiled at the teenager's bewilderment and removed the hand touching Tsuzuki's shoulder to adjust his glasses. "Your spirit energy is unmistakable." He smiled, pleased with his never-ending ability to shock and amaze. "Anyway, I'm here because we've been summoned to Chief Konoe's office."

"Hmm." Hisoka frowned and walked away, presumably to Chief Konoe's office. Both watched him walk off, Tsuzuki with confusion, and Tatsumi with concealed wariness.

"Tsuzuki, are you alright?"

"Fine. So that really was… Hisoka." Tatsumi nodded and walked off towards the Chief Konoe's office with Tsuzuki in tow, sticking close to his savior.

"Good, now that we're all here," Chief Konoe leaned backwards in his chair and looked pointedly at Tsuzuki, who'd been the last to arrive. "We can begin."

He placed his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers; speaking with an air of renewed seriousness. "A series of unusual murders have occurred in different areas of Kyushu. The victims are: *Gashi Iso age 20, Shi Tano 34, Takai Ata 17, and Ranai Tsuma 52. All victims were found with one missing body part. There are no leads, no known evidence, and no alibis; get to work."

Chief Konoe spread the case files on his desk which included horribly bloody pictures of the crime scene. Tsuzuki turned his head in respect for the dead as the others craned forward. Those poor people.

Unlike the others, the chief didn't flinch, having looked at those particular photos all morning. While they gazed at the gruesome photos, the chief drew four tickets from his jacket pocket and handed one to each detective.

"One for you, one for you, and two... for you."

"What?" Tatsumi glared at the proffered train ticket. He was not supposed to be accompanying the other shinigami on this particular case. He had far more pressing affairs to attend to.

"Don't act so surprised, Tatsumi. You're an asset to the team."

Tatsumi did not look convinced. The chief sat back in his chair, locking eyes with the secretary; equally, if not more, determined to have his way.

"Think about it Tatsumi; we can't just have these dunderheads wandering around Kyushu without supervision. They'll cause irreparable damage." he tried.

But it was clear that Tatsumi didn't care one bit.

"Hmmm. If you go with them, you can make sure they stay...within the budget."

Tasumi cringed as the statement struck home. The chief had won the battle of wills. He swiftly snatch the two tickets from the chief's wrinkled hand.

"Who's the other ticket for?" he questioned.

"Watari."

Tatsumi growled but accepted his defeat as gracefully as possible, but still refusing to look Chief Konoe in the eye.

With that Chief Konoe threw a few files their way and promptly kicked them out of the office. Outside, Tatsumi straightened his glasses and brushed imaginary dust off his jacket, directing his stony gaze towards his two coworkers.

"We'll be taking the train to a small city in the south where the first victim was murdered. We leave 6 in the morning," Tsuzuki groaned loudly and was rewarded with Tatsumi's piercing glare. "Sharp."

On the train, Tsuzuki tried to focus on the passing landscape from his window seat but to no avail. His eyes drooped and his head dropped before he shook himself awake with a jerk. He had gotten up much earlier than he was used to in order to meet Tatsumi's strict timetable.

Normally on any other occasion he would have let himself drift off to sleep. But sitting next to 'Hisoka' kept him from peaceful slumber.

Across from him Tatsumi read the business section of a newspaper, flipping the page every so often and muttering. Next to him or rather on top of him, Watari had no such qualms with sleep as Tsuzuki. He snored softly and found himself leaning and drooling on Tatsumi's shoulder till the secretary would nudge him off with a sharp elbow.

And how Tsuzuki envied him.

As the train jolted, he wondered how one might actually obtain a peaceful sleep on a train like this. It was a broken down train, the metal rusted and paint chipped off with every great jump the train gave. The lights above them weren't turned on, probably to save money, turning what should have been a pleasant train ride into a caliginous metal prison.

The worn itchy fabric had torn in a series of small holes that exposed the hard wood that the chairs were made up of, and there were very few other passengers on the train. No one as cheap as Tatsumi would ever think of paying for even remotely comfortable transportation when they could purchase a ticket for this thing for a third of the price.

Finally after two excruciating hours, they had finally pulled up to the station, if it could be called that. Surprisingly, Tatsumi had called for a taxi and as the hum of the engines and the soft jazz playing from the car's radio became his lullaby, Tsuzuki found it impossible to stay awake, despite his seating partner.

Hands shook him, and he slapped them away. Soon the hands left him and replaced by a sharp blow to his head. Tsuzuki snapped into consciousness and his blurry vision cleared to reveal Tatsumi sporting an exasperated look on his face and a rolled up newspaper in his hand.

Rubbing his head, he stepped out of the cab, and into the cool twilight. In front of him lay a dusty old inn. Its haggard shutters clung to the windows with hackneyed joints, flapping violently with every light breeze produced by the night's air. But if that weren't enough, the house just looked plain old scary.

An overhanging darkness lingered around the premise and reminded Tsuzuki of the kind of scary houses you saw in movies. The kind all the neighbor kids were all scared of, and wouldn't go near even if their last baseball had been catapulted over that very fence.

As much as Tsuzuki had hoped in wished in that solitary moment that this was not to be their temporary abode, Tatsumi, Watari, and 'Hisoka' picked up their luggage and walked towards the creepy inn. Tsuzuki though reluctant to follow, picked up his bags and hustled in that direction as his co-workers glares warned him not to divagate.

As Tatsumi raised the key to the lock, the door swung open, and Tsuzuki jumped back and clung to the nearest source of protection; which at the time happened to be Hisoka.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Don't be such a chicken Tsuzuki." 'Hisoka' growled. Shaking off Tsuzuki's tight grip on his bicep, he followed the others in.

Tsuzuki quickly decided that staying outside alone was a lot scarier than going inside with the others. The whole inn was covered with a fine layer of dust. The cobwebs hung blatantly throughout the hallway. Tsuzuki hated spiders.

"This inn was abandoned a long time ago, but it's close to the crime scene. There are only two rooms so we'll be sharing. Hisoka with Tsuzuki, and Watari with me. We'll head out in two hours." Tatsumi announced as he handed 'Hisoka' a small key and led the way to the bedrooms where they split off.

The absolute first thing Tsuzuki had noticed when they entered their bedroom was that there was only one bed. Under normal circumstances he would have no problem sharing a bed with Hisoka. But this wasn't his Hisoka. This stranger acted like Hisoka, spoke like Hisoka, and called him an idiot just like Hisoka did, but it just wasn't the same person.

Besides the bed situation, the room was more comfortable than Tsuzuki had expected it to be. It was certainly warm enough and it didn't have the moldy, dank smell that came with most abandoned inns. It was bare of anything but the bed, a closet, and a beautiful **sendai tansu in the corner.

Tsuzuki checked his watch as Hisoka took a shower. He still had an hour. Hmmmm. They were practically in the middle of nowhere. There probably wouldn't even be a bakery this far out in the country. Buuuuuuutttt…..

It wouldn't hurt to go check.

* * *

* If someone can guess just how I got these names, you can have a cookie. I'm not extremely creative so they're derived from something. Hint: Japanese Grammar Let the games begin!

**Sendai Tansu: japanese furniture. Like a chest.

Bad ain't it? But I haven't been completely useless. In addition to this I ve been working on the second chapter of Blonde and Blue. Signing off until next time.

Love, ~Nightshift Daybreak :(/) chu!(or somethan like that)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long everyone. Senior year really is the busiest year ever. So I'm updating now because it's midterm week. It's just like having a week off but with studying and occasional bouts of school. So while I have the time I'm going to try and update a few other stories of mine. I think I'm going to start writing one shots cause I cant find either the time or the mental capacity to continue chapter stories.

* * *

**Sheep's Skin Chapter 3**

'First victim.' Tatsumi spread the case files out on the kitchen table in a flurry. He sipped his coffee slowly and read steadily from the report.

'Takai Ata, 17 years old, forcibly drowned in the town's park fountain. Found at 6AM by an early morning jogger. Missing an arm, cut off. Nothing was taken. Time of death estimated between 8PM and 12AM. No witnesses, no suspects, and no found physical evidence.' He took another long sip letting the steam fog up his glasses blissfully.

'That poor kid.' Tsuzuki mumbled mournfully around his cinnamon bun; ever the sympathetic one. Tatsumi allowed himself to feel sad for only a moment that a man of Tsuzuki's nature had to do such gruesome detective work before he pushed the thought aside harshly.

'So what do we do now?' Hisoka questioned numbly.

'Today we're going to question some of Takai-san's parents. Some insight into his personal life may give us a lead.'

From there they took a taxi to a rent-a-car agency and Tatsumi picked out an unassuming, unmarked, and inexpensive car. He made his choice quickly, never one to be caught up by the flashier vehicles or the smiley salesmen. He had known which car he'd wanted the second they stepped into the building. He'd made short work of the salesman and slashed the original price by 60%.

Twenty minutes later, the motley of detectives pulled up to a grand white mansion that took up half the street by itself, not to mention the pool and tennis court. Tsuzuki and Watari gushed unabashedly at the regal splendor the manor exuded while Tatsumi grumbled at frivolous waste of good money and Hisoka who was very much used to such luxuries; scowled.

A butler answered the door seconds after the first ring. He raised an eyebrow at them disdainfully.

'Good afternoon, gentlemen. May I inquire as to the nature of your presence at the stately Takai Manor?'

'We are here to speak with Dr. and Judge Takai. My name is Tatsumi Seiichiro and my colleagues and I are detectives who have come to question Mr and Mrs Takai.' He whipped out his badge and smirked.

The butler sighed to himself quietly. 'Right this way, gentlemen.'

From the huge double oak doors, they walked down a long corridor lined with artwork by both obscure and notable artists and reached a wide sitting room with bay windows that let impossible amounts of sunlight in and gave the detectives full view of the spacious backyard. They were instructed to sit and wait while the Takai's were fetched.

They did not have to wait long before the couple stepped into the sitting room. Both looking forlorn and puffy eyed.

The butler, whose name was Claude; was sent off to fetch tea for the new guests.

'Now gentlemen, we've already been questioned by the police several times…' started Mr. Takai

'Yes, please leave us alone!'

Tatsumi cleared his throat. 'Mr. and Mrs. Takai, we are very sorry for your loss. As for your questioning, my colleagues and I were sent by a special task force and it is necessary for us to question you further. We want the person who killed your son to be brought to justice; anything you can do to help our investigation is greatly appreciated.'

Mrs. Takai started to cry silently, head in her hands and shoulders heaving with the force of her sobs. Her husband put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and motioned for the questioning to begin.

The frugal secretary nudged his glasses up a little farther up on his nose. 'First off, you two are very powerful people. Do you have any enemies that would try to get to you through your son?'

'No, not at all. And even I we did, Ata was such a nice boy. He wouldn't hurt a fly.'

'Was he involved in any shady or illegal business?'

'No; absolutely not. Ata was a GOOD boy!' Mrs. Takai exclaimed and cried harder.

'Well then, do you mind if we just have a look around?'

'Yes, whatever you need. Go right ahead.' Mr. Takai wrapped a comforting arm around his wife and walked her back upstairs.

Downstairs, Tatsumi took charge once again.

'Split up. Meet back here in fifteen minutes.' They nodded to each other and got to it. Tatsumi went personally to check the boy's bedroom while Watari went to search the perimeter of the house. Hisoka went off in a random direction and Tsuzuki who was unsure of where to start, went off in the opposite path.

Watari shuffled his heels as he surveyed the perimeter of the large estate. The gardens were well tended and the wealth of flora surrounding him made Watari smile. He loved nature and indulged when he could, keeping a variety of plants in his lab and taking most of his lunch breaks outside.

It was strange, what had become of Hisoka. Most peculiar. Watari was curious to know how such a thing had happened and had resolved to ask Hisoka at a later date. In fact the scientist remembered fondly when he had researched and toyed with the idea of artificial aging. He was sure he still had some of his old notes stuffed somewhere in his office. Hisoka's aging could be an interesting addition to his research.

But now was not the time for such personal thoughts, he had a case to work. For the next ten minutes or so, Watari searched thoroughly but came out empty-handed. It had been a while since he had done so much field work, but he felt that he had done his job to the best of his ability. Time to head back to the rendezvous point.

Tsuzuki had ended up partially lost. It was such a large house and everything looked the same. As he turned down a long hallway, he opened the first door and was surprised to find a library. It wasn't quite as big as the library back home, but rather grand in itself. Shelves lined with books of all shapes and sizes put Tsuzuki in a great mood. He loved to read but couldn't quite find the time to enjoy it as much as he'd like.

He especially liked crime novels. They made him laugh as he could draw parallels between the author's interpretation of detective work and his own personal experiences. This was such a rare opportunity. No one around, mountains of books, and time to enjoy it, he was almost tempted to just….

No, he had a job to do. Might as well look around, maybe there were clues to be found. He spent five minutes perusing before he felt something creeping up behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose suddenly and he froze. A hand that was not his own, slid across his chest and Tsuzuki could feel the heat of the owner against his back. The detective's heart skipped a beat and his stomach knotted with fear.

'_Muraki_,' was his first paralyzing thought. He could only imagine the sick depraved things the doctor might do. He could feel it. The scalpel sliding across his skin, cutting it delicately, a trail of red behind it. Screaming, met by silence. Time, ticking, a watch. Blood. Blood. Blood.

'Tsuzuki,' a smooth voice called bringing him back from the edge of panic. Teeth nipped at the cartilage at the edge of his ear and the hand moved ever lower. Edging towards oblivion but stopping short to pull up Tsuzuki's shirt and dart under it.

'H-Hisoka?'

* * *

Okay you guys I mentioned in my Valentine's day fic a while back that I wont or really cannot write sex scenes but since it's my last year in high school I've resolved to come out of my social awkwardness and try things I've never tried before. Like socializing, and going out with friends, and writing sex scenes. See you guys hopefully later this week in between studying. Chu!

**~NsBd**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. I usually wait a whole year to update but I'm on vacation. =). First time I don't have to apologize about the wait. Short chapter.

**~NsBd**

* * *

**Sheep's Skin Chapter 4:**

'Yes.' Hisoka answered languidly.

Hisoka's hands moved with none of the indolence conveyed by his voice. They moved quickly, removing Tsuzuki's trench coat and letting it drop to the ground and then diving for his white buttoned shirt.

"Please…" Tsuzuki whimpered as Hisoka nibbled up the side of his neck.

'Shhhh'

'Please stop,' and Hisoka did. His hands moved off of him quicker than they had approached as if electrocuted and from the look on Hisoka's face when Tsuzuki turned to face his assailant, it wasn't far from the truth. Hisoka looked as ashen and pale as the pristine alabaster that made up the walls of the mansion. His shaking hands were brought slowly to eye level as if he had never seen them before.

'Hisoka?'

At the sound of his voice, Hisoka's widened eyes jumped from his hands to violaceous eyes and then rolled back as he crumbled to the floor. Tsuzuki was there in an instant, shaking his unmoving body and calling his name loudly. Finally, he hefted the still form into his arms, wrapping it in his fallen trench coat and quickly left the library.

Tatsumi found the boy's room easily. The various "Keep Out" signs written in scraggly handwriting and posted all over the door were easy enough indicators that he was in the right place. He tried the door knob and turned it easily. Unlocked.

'_Strange. Most teenagers with "Keep Out" signs wouldn't leave the door unlocked. Might have been in a hurry.'_

Opening the door told Tatsumi this would be a lot harder than he thought. The room was spotless. The Takai family with all their opulence obviously had a maid, but it looked like the kid was very particular about where he put his things.

Ten minutes later, Tatsumi still didn't know what exactly what he was looking for and he still hadn't found anything notable. He went to check the closet. It was smaller than he thought it would be and dark as hell. Pulling out his miniature flashlight keychain, Tatsumi let the light ghost along the walls and corners, looking for any clues. Freak! There was nothing here.

He went to back out of the closet but found (after he almost broke his ankle) that his foot was caught on something. 'Goddamn kids!'

It was clear that he was going to have to do some acrobatics to get out of this one after several seconds of frustrated flailing didn't work. Sticking the flashlight in his mouth, he tilted it downward so he could see his foot and placed his free hands on the back of the closet.

He put most of his weight on his hands, preparing to wrench his foot free. And never got the chance to. The wall fell through and Tatsumi fell with it. He landed harshly, no doubt making a lot of noise. Groaning, he picked himself up and dusted his ass off.

'Where the hell am I?' he grabbed the flashlight from where it had fallen and shone the light around. A false wall? He looked behind him. The wall was made of paper. The sublet he'd stumbled onto didn't make the closet much bigger but a more believable size.

The flashlight took a second sweep of the area and landed on a square outlining on the back wall (the real one). It was fairly small and Tatsumi kneeled to examine it. Upon further inspection, it was revealed to be a small door, maybe big enough for a dog to fit through.

He tried to open it but it was locked.

'Shit.' He reached into his jacket and unclipped a bobby pin from his shirt. Always handy, he picked the lock with little difficulty. Opening the door, a black metal box with a latch was unveiled. He could tell that it was recently opened. He lifted the lid and pulled out a plastic baggie with some sort of gray powdery substance inside.

He couldn't tell what it was. He would have Watari check it out later. After making sure there wasn't anything else in the little compartment past the door, he replaced the baggie, closed the box, and made his way out of the closet.

He checked his watch; fifteen minutes had passed. It was time to rendezvous with the others. He stepped out into the hallway and almost ran into Tsuzuki who looked stressed and carried a limp Hisoka in his arms.

'What the hell happened?' Tatsumi asked, though it sounded like he really didn't want to know.

'Hisoka; he… he just collapsed.'

Tatsumi sighed. In his many years of service to the Ministry of Hades, rarely anything surprised him anymore. 'We're done here. Let's round up Watari and go.'

Tsuzuki nodded jerkily but kept his eyes on the pale figure he held and followed the secretary into the living room. Watari was waiting there for them with a big smile on his face that did not wane upon seeing Hisoka.

'Let's go.' And to the butler who stood off to the side he said,

'Please inform the Takai's that we are leaving.' The butler said nothing but eye the detectives as they left the manor and more importantly the black box Tatsumi held under his arm.

* * *

Okay see you guys next time! Dont forget to review on your way out. Chu!

**~NsDb**


End file.
